


If time stopped still

by NessieKoizumi



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Sad and Happy, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieKoizumi/pseuds/NessieKoizumi
Summary: Akihiko once asked Ugetsu , “If time stopped still, which moment would you choose to constantly relive in? Would I be a part of it?”
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko & Murata Ugetsu, Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Kudos: 18





	If time stopped still

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent writing as always 😂 I’m sorry for any grammatical error or if I’m rambling too much. Enjoy and sorry once again !! 💗✨

“If time stopped still, which moment would you choose to keep on reliving in ?” Akihiko once asked Ugetsu but it was left unanswered just like all the whys and I thought we were happily in love Akihiko would slurred after he had too much to drink after the recurring fights. Ugetsu would just continue kissing , leaving marks on his skin, and to Akihiko it just means something along the line” Any moment with you , with you, with you, with you”

Akihiko stopped waiting for the answer, he even stopped wondering why he ever thought they would last that long. Humorlessly laughing, Akihiko thought to himself, wasn’t it because of his selfish desire that had let him fascinated with the idea of trapping Ugetsu within his touch. It wasn’t like he had developed the feelings out of the decency of his heart. But maybe , Akihiko thought if the circumstances were different. If either one of them had been the one among the crowds, clapping along as they stared , eyes wide open, feeling bursting with amazement at the one’s on the stage, maybe they would have a better chance at whatever they’re doing right now. 

Staring blankly ahead , cigarette left forgotten at the brim of his mouth, only coming out of his daze after the ashes from the smoke had left a burning touch at his exposed collarbone. “You’re burning yourself again Kaji-san” a sultry sound made herself noticeable as she wrapped her arms loosely around Akihiko’s neck.”Don’t leave any marks” he retorted gaing a snorted sound from the other party. “It’s not like he cares.” Ignoring the way the words had slashed at the ever growing scars , Akihiko just said again firmer this time “Just don’t”

“You’re home late.” Ugetsu said as soon as he entered the room. “I know” and in Akihiko’s head it sounded differently, it sounded like Ugetsu had care. Ugetsu never acknowledged his presence in the room that day just like the way he wouldn’t on the other day Akihiko had spend his days elsewhere but when Akihiko settled himself behind Ugetsu’s body, tugging Ugetsu within his embrace, as he stared at the seemingly new music sheet Ugetsu had composed , unconsciously Ugetsu will end up leaning his body closer towards Akihiko and everything seems okay once again. Although because of that cycle, both of them came to a common ground and thought it wasn’t necessary to address the matter, to define the state of their relationship, if you could call their on and off romance as one, they simply assumed that’s the fastest way back to normalcy. They had accepted the thoughts that’s how things will always be. Childishly hoping it will always stay the same, thoughts that maybe one of these days one of them might finally snapped from the dazed and said enough is enough crossed their minds a billion times and both of them just continue on hoping, on hoping, on hoping that blasted day will never come. It’s a damned world they were living in, a simple yet shallow world constantly on replay.

“If time stopped still, which moment would you choose to keep on reliving in?” Akihiko once asked him that, Ugetsu thought to himself. He thought about it and he thought more about it and he thought yet again about it and he had come to the conclusion that he wouldn’t want to relive any moment, the special moment they had was ever special because it was that, it was once in a lifetime, it was only that one time and it was to be held close to the heart. It wasn’t meant to be relived again and again, it was only meant to happen that one time, that if it was to be relived then the majestical feelings it had once upon a time won’t even be presented again. 

But Ugetsu knew Akihiko would ever be happy to hear him say any moment he had with him would be the chosen moment but the world was bigger than just the two of them. Sometimes on certain days, Ugetsu would think he would either choose the day he had gotten the pat on his head the first time he ever won something as his father finally had a smile on his face after the passing of Ugetsu’s mother or the time his father had sat down beside him on his bed and slowly explain to him that even though he had loved Ugetsu’s mother dearly but it was time for him to move on, that he owed it more than just to trap himself in the past constantly reliving the happiness and it was time for him to walk on another path with someone else in his life and assuring Ugetsu again and again that he will always be a part of it, hah what a total scam that one was. And Ugetsu thought to himself, it will always be a waste of time to ever indulge in the desire of thinking about the never ending what ifs situation. If he had indulged himself in the whimsical desire then he’d gotten himself crazy on why life had presented himself that way to him. 

Ugetsu stares at the ceiling, counting the passing minutes. The only sound accompanying him was the low, almost unheard music coming from the radio Akihiko had left on before going out to buy some food for them. It’s the kind of silence Ugetsu tend to familiar himself with whenever he would be in a pondering mood, he’d looked upwards and the soft humming sound of the radio would filled the silence surrounding him in an almost comforting way, almost just like the way his mother once did a very long time ago, back and forth patting, stroking his back in assurance that things will be okay. “I’m home” Akihiko would always say whenever he’s in a good mood, he’d greet Ugetsu with a kiss on his cheek and left the food on the countertop before settling in for another kiss on Ugetsu’s neck and will announce he’s home once again. “I heard you the first time.” Ugetsu would say with his nose scrunched and Akihiko would always retort back with a “I know, I just want to remind you.”

“Let’s do something different today” Ugetsu said out of the blue, Akihiko just acknowledged his participant in the discussion with a hm sound as he continued nuzzling his nose on Ugetsu’s neck making himself comfy, wrapping their bodies together like a bunch of burritos. “Let’s try painting the ceiling or perhaps the wall. It’s too dark in here” Akihiko gave him a weird look, his eyebrows drawing in confusion, “ I thought you liked it that way.” Ugetsu just hummed before facing Akihiko, placing one hand on Akihiko’s cheek , “I think it’s about time for us to make some changes.” Akihiko grinned like never before, “ I thought you’d never asked.” 

Their world might have been shaped differently, even with just a foot out of line, just a different script being passed around or just from mistakes being repeated one to many times but that’s for another Ugetsu and Akihiko to worry about. For now, Ugetsu thought to himself as Akihiko smugly deleted one by one of Ugetsu’s casual fling contact number even sending selfie’s of them to one of his occasional partners, before finally snapping the sim card and throwing it triumphantly into the garbage can. “Now Ugetsu Murata, would you give me the honour of referring to myself as your boyfriend once again? I would ask you to marry me, no doubt about it but I don’t think you’ll even listen to my proposal if we don’t take a step back and think about it as thoroughly as humanly could” Cupping Akihiko’s cheeks before kissing him noozley on the nose , “You know me so well Aki. Let’s try better this time. Let’s make it always worthwhile so we won’t even think of reliving it because it was just perfect. Hm what do you say , Akihiko Kaji?”

“It’s an oath from me to you.”


End file.
